


Besito salvavidas

by panconkiwi



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-07
Updated: 2012-10-07
Packaged: 2017-11-15 19:16:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/530765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panconkiwi/pseuds/panconkiwi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>O "qué tan fácil es hacerle una broma sobre tu muerte inminente a un troll."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Besito salvavidas

**Author's Note:**

> Felicidades por pasar la prueba de la cursilería y haber entrado a esta viñeta aun después de haber leído ese título tan soso.

Karkat estaba poniendo toda su concentración en ello. Sus ojos fijos en la pantalla, tratando de descifrar aquellos números. Un paso en falso y su esfuerzo de HORAS se iría por el drenaje.

—¡Hey, Karkat!

—¡Aaaaaaah!

La mano del mouse se deslizó y apretó un cuadro en la pantalla que, desafortunadamente, tenía una mina. Karkat contempló con impotencia la carita amarilla, ahora con cruces por ojos.

—Ups —dijo John.

—Me cago en tu puta madre, ¡¿qué mierda te pasa?! ¡¡Llevaba en eso todo el jodido día!! —Karkat se veía tan furioso que John temió por su seguridad unos momentos.

—… ¿Te refieres al  _Buscaminas_? —preguntó John, tratando de no reírse. Por suerte para él, Karkat ni se percató de la burla de lo enojado que estaba.

—Ahora voy a tener que empezar una partida nueva, bolsa de vómito –así dicho, Karkat se volvió al computador y apretó un cuadro al azar, mientras murmuraba insultos hacia John.

—Sólo quería invitarte a ver películas conmigo y Jake. A él le gusta de todo y hoy eligió una romántica, así que pensé que… —no alcanzó a terminar cuando Karkat empezó a gruñir de manera amenazadora. Supuso que lo mejor sería simplemente dejarlo solo.

Pero antes de abandonar la habitación se fijó en un escritorio junto a la puerta en el que no había reparado al entrar; sobre él reposaba una de las hoces de Karkat. John no había visto ninguna antes, pero sabía que él era el único con ese strife specibus. Se acercó un poco más para verla. Parecía bastante normal, sin diseños extraños que le recordaran a otro posible objeto con el que hubiera sido prototipado, así que debía ser la primera. Con todo, parecía bastante peligrosa.

—¡Wow! Sí que está afilada —John tomó la hoz y se dedicó a examinarla más detenidamente—. ¿Ya no la usas?

—¿Tú no te habías ido…? —Karkat despegó los ojos de la pantalla en principio sólo para insultar al humano como era debido, pero luego se dio cuenta de lo que estaba hablando— Oh, eso. Sólo la saqué para liberar un poco de espacio en mi sylladex. Tampoco puedo desecharla sin más siendo de lo último que me queda de Alternia… —se dio cuenta de hacia dónde se estaba dirigiendo y se corrigió rápidamente— Y no sólo está afilada, es una jodida arma mortífera digna de un asesino a sangre fría y líder de sesión de SGRUB. Si te contara todos los traseros de diablillo que pateé con ella.

John lo escuchaba con una sonrisa en la cara. Karkat no solía permanecer tanto tiempo sin insultarlo. Dejó de prestarle atención a lo que hacía y uno de sus dedos se pasó a llevar con el filo de la guadaña. La dejó caer dando un grito —de sorpresa, más que dolor— mientras veía la sangre roja emerger del corte. Casi junto con su grito Karkat se levantó y fue corriendo donde estaba él.

—¡Serás imbécil, ¿qué carajos pasó?!

—No es nada, me descuidé. Sólo es un corte superficial- —tuvo una pequeña punzada de dolor e hizo una mueca. Karkat murmuró algo como “pendejo estúpido que trata de hacerse el valiente” y tomó su mano para examinarla más de cerca.

Pareciera que iba a decirle algo, pero se quedó observando la herida unos momentos. La sangre rojo brillante, igual que su mutación, se escapaba por la herida, y Karkat no podía despegar los ojos de ella. Una parte de él aún no asimilaba del todo que una especie alienígena como los humanos compartiera su anormalidad. John sintió que debía decir algo, pero Karkat volvió en sí antes y dijo:

—¿Cómo se puede carecer tanto de materia gris para cortarse así de fácil? Tu piel es exageradamente delgada, me sorprende que fueran la raza dominante de tu planeta. Será mejor que llamemos a tu sprite antes de que te de… alguna mierda enfermiza de humano.

—No creo que la necesitemos para esto —dijo John divertido.

—Ah, ¿así que el señor “soy el puto dios del Aliento” se cree mejor que los poderes curativos casi absolutos de un ente místico CUYO ÚNICO PROPÓSITO ES AYUDAR A SU JUGADOR? Deja de fingir que no eres un humano debilucho y vamos a buscar a la vieja antes de que pierda la paciencia y te lleva a rastras.

—¡Es en serio, Karkat! –John ya había olvidado que le dolía y se estaba riendo de lo exagerado que estaba actuando el troll— Mi papá sólo limpiaba la herida y me daba un beso en el dedo. A veces ni siquiera necesitaba una curita ni nada.

—Espera —dijo Karkat honestamente sorprendido—, ¿dices que te besaba el dedo para curarte?

—Claro, como todos los padres. ¿Qué no habías visto toda mi vida o algo así?

—Me salté las partes aburridas de “amor fraternal” y toda esa mierda —admitió Karkat rápidamente, como si le avergonzara haberla visto en primer lugar.

—Oh, bueno, los padres suelen hacer eso para…

John se detuvo. Karkat esperó a que dijera algo mientras aún sostenía su mano.

—Es porque los besos previenen una horrible enfermedad humana que se produce por los cortes.

Karkat se quedó atónito. Dirigió su mirada a la mano de John y la soltó bruscamente, como si fuera a contraer una horrible enfermedad humana sólo por el contacto. Retrocedió unos pasos y gritó:

—¡¿QUÉ?! —Sus ojos estaban abiertos como platos.

—Lo sé, siento tener que implicarte en esto, pero necesito que… —se detuvo a tiempo para contener una carcajada— necesito que beses mi dedo.

Karkat retrocedió más, casi tropezándose.

—NONONONONONONO, PUTA MADRE, ESTO NO PUEDE SER POSIBLE.

—Cálmate, Karkat. Los humanos lidiamos con esto casi a diario, tampoco cuesta tanto besarle el dedo a alguien. No te vas a quedar embarazado ni nada.

—Ok, ni puta idea de lo que es quedarse embarazado, ¡pero tú tienes que estar haciendo una de tus estúpidas bromas! —No sonaba muy convencido de sus palabras.

—¡¿Qué?! —John requería de toda su fuerza de voluntad para no estallar en risas en ese mismo momento— ¡Yo bromear con algo tan terrible y peligroso como una enfermedad! ¿Por quién me tomas? ¡Mi mano está en juego!

Karkat estaba tan nervioso que le costó volver a articular algo coherente por unos segundos.

—Pero el juego, ¡te vi en el Medio recibir cortes peores que este por todo tu cuerpo!

He ahí el primer bache. John pensó rápido.

—Es una enfermedad que sólo afecta a las manos. Son el lugar más sensible de nuestro cuerpo. ¿No recuerdas? Al principio del juego nunca tuve ningún daño serio, y el resto lo pasé con guantes hasta ascender.

Eso pareció funcionar. Karkat había perdido cualquier rastro de desconfianza de su rostro. Sólo hizo una última pregunta.

—¿Y por qué un beso?

—Porque… —casi le costó pensar en algo—la saliva tiene propiedades curativas específicas para esta enfermedad.

—Pero yo soy un troll.

—Lo sé, pero tenemos la misma sangre, ¿no? Quizás nuestras salivas cumplan las mismas funciones. Por favor, Karkat, ya comienzo a sentirme mareado.

Karkat lo miró con recelo unos segundos, pero luego suspiró resignado y se acercó de nuevo para tomar su mano. Vaciló un poco antes de hacerlo. Había algo extrañamente incómodo en todo eso, pero quizás qué cosas horribles podrían pasarle a John si él no lo intentaba.

Tomó la mano del humano y la alzó al nivel de su cara. Limpió la sangre que tenía y se dispuso a hacer lo suyo. Cerró los ojos.

John lo observó en silencio mientras Karkat acercaba su mano a sus labios. A milímetros de su boca, ya no pudo contenerse más.

—¡OH POR DIOS, ESTO ES DEMASIADO! -Y dio comienzo a un ataque de risa.

Karkat alejó inmediatamente su cara de su mano y la de John. Su expresión cambió bruscamente, de la sorpresa a la ira.

—¡¡¡BOLSA DE MIERDA!!! YO SABÍA QUE ESTABAS LLENO DE VÓMITO DE LARVA, PERO TE JURO QUE ESTA ES LA MADRE MÁS RIDÍCULA QUE HAS HECHO EN TU PUTA VIDA, MALDITO PENDEJO.

—¡No, por favor! ¡¡No me hagas reír más, creo que me voy a orinar!!

—ERES UN- VOY A ARRANCARTE EL JODIDO DEDO CON MIS PROPIOS DIENTES A VER SI ESA VIEJA PERRA PUEDE HACER ALGO POR TUS MALDITAS MANOS.

—¡Karkat, Karkat! Cálmate, sólo era una broma.

—¿Sólo una broma? ¡Pensé que ibas a perder las manos o algo peor, enfermo!

Ahí fue cuando John dejó de reír y empezó a sentirse honestamente culpable. Era cierto, Karkat se había preocupado por él y sólo porque pensó que sería divertido hacerle creer que tenía una enfermedad mortal. Vaya si era un cretino.

—Lo siento –dijo finalmente—, no debí bromear con algo así de serio.

Diría que Karkat parecía dolido para añadir drama a la situación, pero sólo parecía enojado con él. Más de lo normal. El troll dejó ir un suspiro y soltó su mano.

—Sólo… vete a ver tus malditas películas —se dio la vuelta mientras hablaba e hizo un gesto despectivo con la mano—. Todavía tengo que terminar un asunto extremadamente importante.

— _Buscaminas_.

—BUSCAR MINAS, EXACTO. Ahora déjame en paz si no quieres que de verdad te arranque el dedo con los dientes.

Y se sentó frente al computador. John volvió a reírse y lo siguió. Karkat lo vio por el rabillo del ojo junto a él y perdió la paciencia.

—¿Ahora qué?

—Todavía no has besado mi dedo.

—¡¿Qué cara-?!

—Una curación de dedo sin besito es como una granja sin vacas. No es una granja muy respetable que digamos.

Karkat llevó su palma a su cara con tal furia… Pero finalmente tomó la mano que le ofrecía John y le dio un beso muy corto a su dedo.

—Listo. ¡¡Ahora fuera de mi vista!!

John se reía mientras salía de la habitación a ver películas con Jake. Karkat volvió a su juego de  _Buscaminas_.


End file.
